Bone is currently repaired by filling a bone filler into an area of missing bone resulting from removal of a bone tumor or trauma. However, in cases in which the bone gradually becomes brittle as in osteoporosis or in cases in which the area of missing bone covers an extremely large area, it is difficult to resolve the problem by using a method like that described above.
Therefore, there has been a demand in recent years for a new approach in which bone marrow is collected from a patient, and after artificially growing fibroblasts to an adequate level from mesenchymal stem cells contained in the collected bone marrow, the fibroblasts are again returned to the patient's body. In this case, since fibroblasts are grown from bone marrow collected from the patient himself and then returned to the same patient's body, bone formation can be activated without causing an immune response (refer, for example, to the document indicated below).                Yoshikawa, “Cultured Bone and Cultured Dermis from Bone Marrow Mesenchymal Cells—Regenerative Treatment by Bone Marrow Mesenchymal Cells”, Bioindustry, CMC Publishing, 2001, Vol. 18, No. 7, p. 46-53.        
However, in the case of attempting to realize the above approach, it is necessary to go through numerous culturing steps and numerous inspections until the fibroblasts are adequately grown. In addition, since the same container cannot be used throughout the process, a special container is used for each step. Thus, in the case of transferring to the next step, the cultured cells must be transferred to a container suitable for the next step.
On the other hand, although obvious, it is necessary that the cultured fibroblasts be returned to the patient who supplied the original bone marrow used to form the fibroblasts.
Thus, it is essential to carefully monitor the process so as to be able to determine which cultured cells belong to which patient even if the cultured cells are transferred to a different container accompanying the transitions between steps.
In consideration of these circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide a cell culturing system and cultured cell collating device which together with being able to accurately and easily monitor the correlation between cultured cells and the supplier of those cells, are capable of rapidly collating cultured cells and patients in a cell culturing system that cultures predetermined cells collected from a patient and supplies the cultured cells to the original patient.